


are you gonna use those, or what?

by mcmotzkin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmotzkin/pseuds/mcmotzkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fem!Stiles/Peter ficlet. Bickering and dirty thoughts.<br/>Also, briefly, tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you gonna use those, or what?

**Author's Note:**

> _*re-post from a deleted tumblr._

 

In the woods not far from the Hale Ruins, Stiles took a step back and blurted in an alarmed tone “I’ve seen enough Hentai to know where this is going!” and oh god, the boy in front of her honest-to-god _blushed_!

 

“N-n-no..” – he stammered, pulling his tentacles behind his body – “I wasn’t going to. I mean. They’re for fighting!” – It was seriously too adorable for words. Stiles suddenly smiled and started to advance. Behind her she could practically hear Scott’s embarrassment as he explained what Hentai was to the rest of the group.

 

“Relax, I was only joking.” – The girl was even closer now – “Unless, of course, you’d like to?..”

 

And there was silence. Stiles felt smug, and rightfully so. Damn but she knows how to work a crowd. Her feet took the last few steps to the young man before her and she reached her arm out – “I mean, well, I’m very curious as to how your additional.. erm.. _appendages_ work. How well can you control them?”

 

The four limbs were twitching by now, and wasn’t that a lovely image? Stiles was enjoying herself immensely watching as the boy before her was trying to find his tongue.

 

“Very well, actually. It’s like we have fingers that are capable of fine motor skills, well, _these_ can twist and move in whichever way I want.” – He  demonstrated it bringing one tentacle closer to her face and having it, screwed, there’s no other way to say it. Whatever he did- the tip now looked like the head of a drill.

 

“Interesting” – She purred. Mmm, she was honestly beginning to consider it, - “So they are basically muscles?”

 

“Yes!” – The boy was obviously getting more eager when talking about his rather impressive body parts, - “Just like any other muscle I can clench them and they become narrower,” – Which he enthusiastically did, and Stiles could easily wrap her hand around the tube-like, warm limb, - “and then I can also widen them twice the original width!” – Her fingers separated around the flesh as he did exactly what he said.

 

“Is that so..” – Stiles might have felt her heart relocate to the general area of her groin at that point, - “I can see how that might be.. useful.”

 

Stiles swallowed thickly. She was almost a hundred percent sure the silence stretching behind her back was due to the sudden aroma of her arousal that was filling the air, and boy was she glad she couldn’t smell it. She smiled at the young man and took her hand back, immediately settling in to play with the hem of her skirt. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a sudden tug on her bicep.

 

She looked back to see, who else?- Peter Hale frowning down on her parade.

 

“No. You are not having sex with him.”

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

“Because this is obviously not the intended use of his, how did you say, appendages.”

 

“They can expand! Do you really not realize the potential?!”

 

“Still no.”

 

Peter lunged forward and did something with his hands Stiles couldn’t possibly follow if she tried, fucking werewolf speed, and she ended up hanging from his shoulder, his right hand supporting her weight was plastered across the back of her thighs, right under her ass. Jerk. If he walked fast enough her skirt will probably move with the wind, not to mention she _always_ hated travelling backwards.

 

Tentacle boy was blushing again.  Scott and Derek were stock still. This is delightful.

 

Stiles curled her left hand around the werewolf's neck and dug her fingers in the nape. He’s just going to have to deal with it.  The girl squirmed in Peter’s hand and turned her attention back to the argument.

 

“You are not the boss of my vagina!”

 

“No, but it seems to me right now you are in need of a chaperon, and since no one else volunteers,” – He looked around with an air of disdain and started walking back to the apartment, - “I suppose it’s going to be me.”

 

Peter’s was a fast pace and before Stiles could lose sight of the scene she shouted – “Tentacle boy! Don’t be shy, find me! I have _so many_ ideas.” – and she only hoped he heard her, because damn, did she have those. In fact,  she spent the next few minutes of the uncomfortable journey lost in fantasy over what exactly she could do with four, get it, four additional cocks.

 

“Stop your filthy mind, will you?”

 

“How did you..?” – Oh. _Oh_. Her backside was currently pretty close to his wolfy nose, so it should really be no surprise that he can guess what’s going through her head. Shit, she’s probably wet, too.

 

“I hope you realize that this is a prime example of men trying to restrain and control women’s sexuality.”

 

“You’re not a woman, you’re a teenage girl.”

 

“Yes, say that a couple more times and maybe you’ll convince yourself.”

 

“Stiles.” – Ugh. A tense silence fell between them. Hopefully the boys will go out of shock back there and come soon to save her from this tyrant, whose pulse, incidentally, is way too high for his current activities.

 

-

 

She entered the loft butt-first. That was new.

 

Peter carefully let her down on the floor before him and took a small step back. When she straightened herself and looked up she saw his eyes were blazing blue and his body was stiff, like he was waiting for an attack. Stiles wanted to make a joke, something about a mighty werewolf being afraid of a frail, skinny girl, but she held her tongue because-

  
  
His mouth was slightly open. God, he could probably taste her on the back of his tongue. She should reign in; she should pull back all this heat into the neat confines of her body. Or she could jump him. He is obviously ready for her and his eyes- fuck!- she needs to relax her muscles because her stomach is coiled in preparation for landing on the back of that conveniently placed armchair and that’s something that _will not happen_.

  
  
Stiles stoically keeps her eyes on his _face_ thankyouverymuch, but even that, oh she really does have a filthy mind because what she could _also_ do is step out of her panties, brushing two fingers between her legs- they would appear slick and glossy, then take a step forward and run them over Peter’s bottom lip and-

  
  
She takes a deep breath and starts a mental list of all the reasons why it’s a _bad idea_.

 

“You’re right. I’m just gonna go now.. and get myself under control.” – She keeps her voice even as she turns around and starts walking in the direction of the bathroom.

 

“I couldn’t possibly ask for more.” – She can tell he tries for mocking, but it really just sounds a bit like a sigh.

 

-

 

By the time the others are back at the loft Stiles is ready with a silly excuse to the whole incident and is once again on proper behavior. Teenage hormones, what can you do? A joke she took way too far.

 

“Geez, get over it, can we all go home now?” – Because she needs some quality time with herself, _pronto_ , and this? This was fuel for fantasies, and perhaps a beginning of.. more? Because,

 

A certain wolf may be reluctant to ask, but _this_ girl is done being too shy to take.


End file.
